


Bellamy, If You Can Hear Me

by GKWorks



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anomaly - Freeform, Confessions, F/M, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GKWorks/pseuds/GKWorks
Summary: Clarke Griffin told Bellamy Blake that she loves him.Bellamy never received the message, until now.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellarke - Relationship, bellamy/clarke, clarke/bellamy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	Bellamy, If You Can Hear Me

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. I needed to write this. Jroth please feed us.

“Here we go again.”

Static crackles in response. Echoing distorted words.

She breathes in. Holds it. Waits for his voice to cut through the sharp sounds that the radio emits.

Like she always does.

It brings her nothing but silence once the static fades away. 

Like it always does.

The corner of her mouth tugged upwards, falters for a flicker of a moment. Then, finds strength once more and pulls a little higher.

“Bellamy, if you can hear me, you’re alive.”

With hands at her sides, eyes gloss over for a moment. Racing heart hammering in the base of her throat. She feels the pulse in her fingertips. In her stomach. It causes her vision to twist. The green hue around them fails to squash the feeling.

He hasn’t turned to her yet. She wonders if he’s still aware of her presence a few feet away or if his mind is so clouded by the anomaly that he’s convinced otherwise.

Lips press together to stop them from trembling.

She’d spent years hoping that he could hear her.

But after seeing his arms around her, his fingers through her hair, his lips against hers…

She didn’t want him to ever know the secrets spoken into that radio.

The soft whispers when the world was silent around her and stars glittered above as if to remind her that he could never be too far away.

It was stupid to think things wouldn’t be so different after five years. She felt so damn stupid.

“It’s been 2,199 days since Praimfaya.”

“Bellamy.”

Stillness remains within his body. Clarke barely convinced that he’s okay by the slow rise and fall of shoulders with each shaking breath he takes.

She wants him to speak. Needs his voice to fill the silence between her echoing words. She needs him to speak so that he doesn’t hear her confessions.

“Please.”

“I really hope you’re not ignoring me, Bellamy.”

Lips curl upwards as digits toy with the small berries cradled by a woven bowl. Fingertips coated in a shade of red. Sweet and sour, and fresh and addictive.

“I don’t think you’d ignore me.”

Eyes draw closed for a brief moment as her voice continues to fill the empty forest. Loud and booming. Reaching the tips of trees, and the roots deep below.

Dragging eyes open sends the warmth of a tear upon her cheek. Still too frozen to swipe it away with shaking hands.

The soft, pulsing glow of the stars above, capture every ounce of her attention. For a moment, she hears nothing but the whispers of the wind, and the sound of her steady breathing. A crackling call from the campfire doesn’t startle her, but brings her attention back to the receiver that fingers wrap around. Thumb pressing upon button, transmitting her voice to the lights that she gazes upon.

“We’ve been through a lot, Bellamy. We’ve done so much of this together.”

Eyes wander to the heap of a body beside the fire. Arms folded beneath head. Peaceful features reflective of the girl’s heavy sleep state. Another smile that crosses soft features. Words filling the quiet, stories of Bellamy and his leadership. The echoing word of together.

“I know a few things. I know how to stitch up a wound from an animal trap.”

Fingertips trail over the silver lines that paint her shin and calve. A memory that feels like a lifetime ago.

“I know how to pull you out of your own head when you get too deep into it.”

She’s proud of that. Eyes lowering to the radio as she remembers him. Remembers his soft eyes, and coarse curls. The colour of his skin against the freckles and scars. The parts of him that are so uniquely Bellamy. Parts of him that she can picture in her mind, even after all this time.

“I know how to make hard decisions. I know how to shoulder the blame. I know how to bear it.”

For a moment, she swears she hears his words, finishing her sentence.

So they don’t have to.

Her voice drops into the quiet. Carried away with the whistling wind.

She pictures him in a metal chair. Hunched over just slight. Alone in a room that fills with her words and rambles. Smiling as his fingers lock loosely together and wring slightly when pangs of missing her sink into his chest.

She refuses to believe that her words are being spoken to nothingness. She refuses to believe he is anything but alive.

“I know a lot of things. Things that kept me alive.”

A breath. She holds it.

“And I know that I love you. That I’ve always loved you.”

It hits her. Knocks the air from her lungs. Her chest tightens and throat swells. She can’t swallow. She can’t breathe. She wishes she’d screamed it out before the anomaly could say it first. She wishes she’d told him herself. Wishes that she’d watched his eyes as she delivered those words.

But it swirls around them. Repeating and fading. Quieter and quieter. Silence looming. Ready to take its place.

She’s sure that it’s hours. Hours before either of them move. She aches to fill the quiet with her explanation, but her voice is too hard to find in this moment. So she remains behind him. Too far away to reach out and touch him. Too far away to make him speak.

And he hears her voice. He hears her confession. Over and over until his heart is beating in time with each syllable and his breathing matches the heaviness of hers.

He moves sharply, and yet slow. Jagged around the edges as he turns to find the sight of her. Relieved to see blonde locks and blue eyes. Though, chest tightens further at his view of her falling tears.

Fingers twitch. Reach out for her. He can’t move again. Fuck. Why can’t he get to her?

The green continues to swirl around them. It plants their feet further into the soil. Yet, doesn’t echo any words further. It’s quiet - and yet, still so loud.

He stares at her. With that broken expression he wears so well. Eyes big. Features slack. He’s pale. She thinks he might faint.

The lump in her throat shrinks ever so slightly. Enough to allow for tongue to wrap around a sentence strung together by trembling lips.

“Could you hear me?”

She needs to know. She hopes he didn’t. She hopes that he didn’t hear a word of her whispers. Hopes that he didn’t hear her and yet, still find love with Echo.

It’s selfish, and she knows that. Selfish to wish that he had not fallen in love with a girl that wasn’t her. Selfish to hope that he would hurt and long for her for all of those years.

Maybe, she wouldn’t feel so alone in this moment, if he had.

He stares at her still.

It’s so goddamn silent.

Yet all he can hear is her words. Over and over and over and over and….

“I need to know, Bellamy.”

She wishes she didn’t sound so broken. So desperate for an answer.

But she is broken and she is desperate.

“I couldn’t hear you.”

He stammers it out like he’s never spoken a word of English before. His throat sounds hoarse and obstructed. Yet she watches him take solid, even breaths. Rising and falling shoulders amplifying the fact.

It softens her, slightly. Lets her shoulders lower. Lets lips part just slight, allowing pink to return to the flesh. It comforts her - and yet, she still wishes she was anywhere but here.

She’s caught his eyes now. Refuses to look away. Her vision blurs occasionally. Lips tremble and a breath will catch in her throat alongside the threat of a sob. But she composes. Calms. Holds his stare. Over and over again.

His mind is turning. Ticking over every thought he’s ever had. Those days spent staring out of a window, sorrowful and hurting. He’d lost her. He thought he’d lost her. But she’s here! She’s in front of him.

She’s in front of him and she loves him.

The noise around him - the whistling and echoing - it amplifies. Louder and louder and louder until —

It stops.

The green dissipates. Sinks into soil and into the forest of leaves.

It leaves them in silence. It leaves them in Sanctum.

He can breathe. She can move.

But nothing happens.

Except -

“I love you too."


End file.
